Teen Titans Songfic Challenge
by iSpeakSarcasms
Summary: Just a few short BBxRae drabbles based off of songs.


_**A/N: Hi there. This is my first fic for the Teen Titans but this isn't my first ever fic. And if you're wondering, yes this is a challenge. If you would like to try it the rules are: 1). Pick a couple (i.e Beast Boy and Raven) 2). Go to your music library and put it on shuffle. The first song that it plays, you write a short drabble to it. 3). You can only write for the duration of the song. 4). No changing songs. 5). Write for as many songs as you would like. **_

_**Yes, it's as hard as it sounds.**_

**Nobody's Perfect - J. Cole**

They were at it again. The changeling and the empath in a heated discussion, better known as an argument, over a topic that they always discussed: why no one was allowed in Raven's room.

"C'mon Rae, it's not like your room is filthy or anything," Beast Boy said as he stood in the hallway in front of his girlfriend's door.

"That's not the point. The point is that I have things in my room that no one should see or touch; and if I let you in, you'll touch everything because that's how you are," The empath said, her usual monotone gone and an irritated tone in her voice.

"I've been in your room before and I didn't touch anything!"

"You and Cyborg snuck into my room that time and you messed with my meditation mirror and almost got trapped inside my mind."

"But we helped you tame your emotions and beat your rage. Doesn't that kinda offset me messing with your mirror?"

Raven shook her head. "No, it doesn't. And you're not coming in my room."

And with that, Raven's door closed, leaving her changeling boyfriend in the hallway sulking. "You'd think that she'd let the same man she let into her heart into her room," He muttered as Cyborg walked by.

"I don't see how you two are a couple with the amount of arguing you do."

Beast Boy shrugged and chuckled. "She's perfect for me, even though she makes me mad."

**When Can We - Kyle**

"You seem to be taking this "time apart" between you and Raven really well," Cyborg said as he and the changeling played video games in the common room.

"That's because I know its only a matter of time before we get back together," Beast Boy said before scowling at Cyborg's car passing his.

"And what would make you think that?"

"Because I was the only one who she could be herself around. She actually came out of her shell and everything around me. She stopped hidind behind her hood. And she's probably the only one here that gets me. Other than you."

"What do you mean by she stopped hiding behind her hood?"

"I mean, she actually showed a little bit of personality around me. I mean, she smiled around me. She never did that before. She was always afraid to show any emotion, even happiness."

"Raven smiles?" The tin man asked, pausing the game and looking at his friend with a shocked expression.

The changing nodded. "Yeah. Not huge Cheshire smiles, but small smiles." He then looked down the hallway and sighed. "I'm just waiting patiently for us to be a couple again so that she can be herself again."

**Lust Demons - Ab-Soul **

He could stay away from her. It was impossible. He wanted her; he _needed_ her. Her body called for him.

"_Garfield~_." He'd heard her whisper from down the hallway.

Beast Boy paused his game and got off of the couch, walking out of the common room and down the hallway. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, because it wasn't Raven that he was sleeping with. It was one of her emotions.

It was Lust, one of Raven's newly discovered emotions. She'd been having trouble trying to tame it, and, from time to time, Lust would be in control of the empath's body; she would seek out the changeling, knowing that Raven had a crush on him, and she would satisfy herself.

Beast Boy, knowing that it wasn't Raven, should've originally denied Lust her pleasure; but his own inner demons prevented him from doing that.

As he made his way towards Raven's room, something in him told him to turn back and ignore the emotion, but a stronger voice told him to pursue his task. And he listened.

**Down On Me - Jeremih**

"C'mon Rae, dance. It's not that hard," the changeling said as he turned the empath around, her backside facing him. "If we're gonna be in a club as an undercover couple, we gotta look the part."

Raven blushed and looked forward, not having her hood to hide her face. "I'd rather not..."

"On come on. You were just fine grinding against the wall while I was getting something to drink. Why can't you do it on me?"

"Because the wall can't feel it and won't judgd me."

Beast Boy scowled and pulled the empath's hips back into his. "C'mon, just for one song?"

Raven sighed before giving in and grinding against him to the beat of the song, her blush darkening.

"That's more like it," the changeling said.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it's short, but then again, this is a difficult challenge. Leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not and will get you blocked and reported. Peace **_


End file.
